Darkness Reins
by XxProngsiexX
Summary: We find the trio searching for the final horcrux, but everything goes wrong when they find themselves captives of the Dark Lord. From this point on, everything will be different.
1. Lost

**Darkness Reins**

**Ch. 1: Lost**

She was running blindly, only vaguely aware of the intense pain in her right ankle. Her face scratched up from the pine needles whipping across her porcelain skin. She was panting, and knew she couldn't take much more. _I have to get to Ron. He doesn't know._

It had been a long and gruesome battle. Somehow Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten split up. Hermione hardly remembered much after the explosion. She could just vaguely remember seeing Ron lying on the ground, and two Death Eaters dragging an unconscious Harry away. It had started out as a search for the final horcrux, but it had all gone wrong.

After the explosion, she had chased after Harry, but as she reached the clearly where he had been taken, she heard a resounding "Pop!" and watched in shock as a Death Eater took him away. She turned around to go help Ron and flash of red light zoomed past her. That was when she had bolted.

She tripped over a protruding root, and the pain in her ankle increased ten-fold. She fought to see through the thick fog that covered her eyes, but finally subjected to the darkness.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

She could hear a far-off voice calling her name. She was shrouded in darkness, and her whole body ached. She tried to move, but that only sent shockwaves through her body. Finally, when she thought she would never escape from this emptiness, she was able to open her eyes.

Startling emerald green eyes stared into hers. She carefully sat up and gave him a slight smile.

"I...I think so," she rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light. "Where are we?"

She looked around her at the damp walls and clouded over windows, her eyes resting on the thick steel door across from her.

"We think Azkaban. Ron and I just woke up ourselves."

She cringed as she stood on her broken ankle, holding onto Ron for support.

"Why don't you sit down?" Ron led her over to a dingy chair in the far corner.

She tried to recall all that had happened that night, but her head only ached in protest. Then it hit her, and a whole flood of images found their way into her brain.

"Why did they bring us? Why didn't they just kill us? They had you, how could we possibly be valuable?" Hermione asked.

"To get me to do what they want. If they have you, they know I'll cooperate." Harry stared at the floor, and picked up a rock and threw it. It clanged against the metal door.

"What I want to know is how they knew we'd be there?" Ron's eyebrows furled in thought.

Hermione answered this time, "I imagine it was because all the other horcruxes were destroyed, so Voldemort knew it would be a matter of time before we showed up for this one. He probably had Death Eaters stationed there."

"What do we do now?" Ron looked expectantly at Harry. But all he could do was hang his head.

They sat in silence for a while, each trying to figure out a way to deal with this new problem. It seemed hopeless. Last year, their only option for escape was Dumbledore. Now even that was gone. Hermione felt a tear work its way down her cheek. _It's impossible._

They sat that way for hours, until a man came in and set a plate with stale bread and water in the middle of the floor. They were all so entranced in their own thoughts to give the pathetic food a passing glance.

Finally Hermione came back to the world long enough to realize how hungry she was. She silently stood up and, ignoring the pain her leg, got a piece of bread and a cup of water. She sat down and nibbled at the corner of the bread.

Harry broke the silence. "Whatever happens to me, the first chance you get to escape, I want you leave and don't look back."

Typical Harry. Always wanting to play hero. Hermione and Ron knew better than to listen to anything he said on this matter.

"You know we won't do that. You're stuck with us mate." Ron struggled with a grin before grabbing his own piece of bread and biting off a chunk.

"This isn't like those other times. I'm pretty sure this will be the end of it, and I don't want to have to worry for your safety."

"You don't have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves." Hermione defended.

"Please, just do this for me."

Just then the door flew opened and three Death Eaters marched in, capes billowing. They silenced the trio, and led them out the door.

They walked past many cells similar to their own, some with the same thick door, and others with rusty bars. Everything was damp, and looked centuries old. _Figures Voldemort would choose this place for a hide-out._ Hermione thought to herself.

After what seemed like hours, the trio was forced through another thick steel door, and now stood in what appeared to be an auditorium made out of the same damp stone. Everywhere they looked they could see Death Eaters in their masks and their hood up. There had to be hundreds of them. The situation seemed even more impossible to the trio.

They ended up in front of a raised platform on which sat a red armchair. Hermione stared into the equally blood red eyes, and they stared back. Hermione wished she could stare him down, but she found herself unable to and she looked away.

He laughed a cold, heartless laugh and his voice echoed through the room. "Hello Harry, come to play?"


	2. Missing

**Ch. 2: Missing**

Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her head. Her ankle was throbbing, but she willed herself to not give in. She heard the rustle of hundreds of capes as the Death Eaters back against the wall leaving a large opening in the middle. _Here it comes._

Voldemort jerked his head, and the two Death Eaters grasping her and Ron dragged them over to the stairs leading up onto the platform. She was thrown to the ground and felt chains tighten around her hands and feet, crushing her already injured ankle. She let out an audible gasp, and Ron reached out for her hand. She squeezed it gratefully. She turned to look at Harry, and she saw fear in his sparkling emerald eyes. She fought to hold back the tears, but they flowed as the last of her resistance vanished.

Voldemort had stood up and was striding into the opening, cape billowing out behind him. A smug smirk catching his lips. He stopped just before Harry and stared cruelly down at him.

"Let them go. It's me you want." Harry's voice quivered.

Voldemort laughed again. "You know I can't do that! How can I deny you the pleasure of your friends faces being the last things you see? Plus I'm sure they'll want to bear witness to the demise of 'The Boy Who Lived!' Or what is it they're calling you now? Oh yes, 'The Chosen One!'" Hermione flinched as he cackled again and brought out his wand.

"My followers I'm sure would find them entertaining as well." Voldemort backed away slowly, his wand at the ready.

"Well come on Harry! Don't you want to play hero? Come and get them! Crucio!" Voldemort spun around faced them. Hermione had never felt pain like this before. She could feel her head splitting open, it felt like ice cold daggers were piercing every part of her. She was just hoping that death would come and free her from this torture, when the spell was lifted. She blinked through the haze and saw that Harry had attacked Voldemort. She had to be proud of him because he had mastered silent spells quite well, and was now locked in battle, sending hex after hex at Voldemort.

The battle continued for what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort clearly toying with Harry. Finally Voldemort got the upper hand and knocked Harry off his feet, sending him flying into the air only to land back on the ground in a heap. Voldemort strode over and smirked at the beaten boy.

"Get up Harry! It's no fun to kill you when you lie there like a twig! Get up! Crucio!" Hermione watched as Voldemort held the same curse over Harry. She watched helplessly as he convulsed on the ground.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted. Voldemort froze and turned around. "You're not enjoying this eh? I figured not. Let's just take you first. Since Harry isn't going to come to your rescue!" Voldemort strode over and stood above her and Ron. She felt Ron put his arm around her protectively.

"You going to protect her? What could you possible do? You filthy little blood-traitor!

Voldemort lifted his wand to bring down the curse on them, but a loud explosion distracted him. A red stream shot past him, missing by inches. The Order rushed in wands firing at every Death Eater they could. The Death Eaters, caught off guard, were falling, and finally only half were left. Now they fought back, and the Order was too destracted to notice what Voldemort was doing.

He ripped Ron from Hermione and held onto him tight. He grinned at Harry, "See you soon Harry!" And with that he apparated.

Hermione watched Harry stand up and feeble attempt to stop him, but he had already gone. He collapsed on the ground, and Hermione was left to watch as the Order drove the Death Eaters away. They were apparating, and soon none were left.

She hardly noticed when Lupin came over and undid the chains and helped her to her feet. She couldn't believe what just happened. _He's gone._

She stumbled on her ankle, and Lupin bent over and healed it with a flick of his wand. It was still sore, but she could tell that the bone was fixed. All around her she could see the Order helping others to their feet, and Aurors taking the fallen Death Eaters with them. Her eyes darted to the ones whose eyes would never open.

They had gotten to the door, when Harry and Mr. Weasley joined them. Harry just stared at the ground, and didn't make any attempt to show that he knew she was there. Mr. Weasley smiled sorrowfully at Hermione. Then she noticed a tear slide down his cheek. _Ron's gone._

Lupin grabbed her arm to apparate, "Come on Hermione. We're going back to Headquarters."


End file.
